fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Axe
The Silver Axe (銀の斧 Gin no ono) is the most powerful basic Axe that appears in the Fire Emblem Series. Although the Silver Axe is not a Class Buster weapon, it is still extremely useful when wielded against enemy Generals and other tough lance-wielding units, as its high Might, Accuracy and low Weight make for a deadly weapon. This axe is not without its flaws to balance out its advantages, however, with the most prominent coming in the form of its high price and low Durability. In Fates, the Silver Star Axe (銀の投撃斧 Gin no tōgeki ono, lit. Silver Throwing Axe) is the enemy-exclusive ranged variant of the Silver Axe. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Silver Axe = Axe |11 |1 |200 | |- }} |-|Silver Axe+ = Axe |15 |1 |300 | |- }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Axe |B |80~120 |4000 |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Pirate (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 2:' Ch. 9 - Hidden within a five-tile radius that is positioned approximately halfway between the northwestern oasis and the southern reaches of the map. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 3 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Zile (Ch. 15) |- |Armouries |Ch. 17B • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Visit |M19 - Village |- |Armouries |M24 • M35 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Douglas |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest |- |Armouries |Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |'Main Story:' Duessel '''Creature Campgain:' Caellach • Fado |- |Armoury |'Creature Campaign:' Rausten Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Largo |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 24 • Ch. 27 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 - View the base conversation titled "Kieran". |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Harmein (Ch. 7) |- |Inventory |Samson |- |Armouries |Ch. 10 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Enemy Warrior (Ch. 19) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Darros • Samson • Ymir '''Extra Chapters:' Minerva |- |Armouries |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 13 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 23 |- |Inventory |Basilio |- |Armouries |Valm Harbor • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle • Wyvern Valley • Sea-King's Throne |- |Merchants |Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Midmire • Border Wastes • Port Ferox • Carrion Isle • The Twins' Hideout • Sage's Hamlet • Verdant Forest • Kidnapper's Keep |- |SpotPass |Karel • Lyn • Hector • Ephraim • Seth • Titania • Geoffrey • Lucia • Ashnard • Ike • Black Knight • Tiki • Minerva • Ogma • Mycen • Deen • Celica • Alm • Horace • Etzel • Hardin • King Marth • Lewyn • Altena • Ced • Ares • Seliph • Eyvel • Saias • Mareeta • Raydrik • Leif • Lilina • Roy • Travant • Narcian • Lloyd • Linus • Ursula • Selena • Petrine |- |Double Duel |Defeat '''Vaike's Victory' in order to acquire the Silver Axe as a reward. |} Gallery File:FEPR_Silver_Axe_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Axe from Path of Radiance. File:Silver Axe (TCG).jpg|The Silver Axe, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Silver Axe (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Silver Axe from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Silver Axe.jpg|Largo wielding the Silver Axe in Path of Radiance. File:Silver Axe (FE10).png|Boyd wielding the Silver Axe in Radiant Dawn. File:Silver Axe (FE13).png|Basilio wielding the Silver Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Silver Axe.jpg|Arthur wielding the Silver Axe in Fates. File:Silver Star Axe.jpg|An enemy General wielding the Silver Star Axe in Fates. File:FEH Silver Axe.png|In-game model of the Silver Axe from Heroes.